psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Awards made by APA divisions
Here we list the main awards for accomplished psychologists given by the American Psychological Association *APF Theodore Millon Mid-Career Award in Personality Psychology (Division 12) *APF Timothy Jeffrey Memorial Award (Division 28) *APF Harry and Miriam Levinson Award for Exceptional Contributions to Consulting Organizational Psychology (Divisions 13, 49, and 39) *APF Harry V. McNeill Memorial Award for Innovative Community Mental Health(Division 27) *APA:Div 1: Society for General Psychology **William James Book Award **Ernest R. Hilgard Award for Distinguished Contributions to General Psychology **George A. Miller Award for the Best Article in General Psychology **Gardner Lindzey Dissertation Award **C. Alan Boneau Award *APA:Div 2: Society for the Teaching of Psychology **Four Year College/University Teaching Award (Robert S. Daniel Award) **Two Year College Teaching Award **High School Teaching Award (Moffett Memorial Teaching Award) **Graduate Student Teaching Award (McKeachie Early Career Award) *APA:Div 3: Division of Experimental Psychology **New Investigator Award (one for each Journal of Experimental Psychology) *APA:Div4: *APA:Div 5: Division of Evaluation, Measurement, and Statistics **APA:Div 5: Dissertation Award **[[Jacob Cohen Award for Distinguished Contributions to Teaching and Mentoring **Samuel J. Messick Award for Distinguished Scientific Contributions Award *APA:Div 6: Division of Behavioral Neuroscience and Comparative Psychology **D. G. Marquis Behavioral Neuroscience Award **F. A. Beach Comparative Psychology Award **C. T. Morgan Award for Distinguished Service **D. O. Hebb Distinguished Scientific Contributions Award *APA:Div 7: Division of Developmental Psychology **G. Stanley Hall Award for Distinguished Contribution to Developmental Psychology **Eleanor Maccoby Book Award in Developmental Psychology **Urie Bronfenbrenner Award for Lifetime Contribution to Developmental Psychology in the Service of Science and Society **Mentor Award in Developmental Psychology **Boyd McCandless Award **Dissertation Award in Developmental Psychology *APA:Div 8: Society for Personality and Social Psychology **Donald Campbell Award **Jack Block Award **Henry Murray Award **Theoretical Innovation Prize *APA:Div 9: Society for the Psychological Study of Social Issues **Gordon Allport Intergroup Relations Prize **Kurt Lewin Memorial Award **Louise Kidder Early Career Award **Otto Klineberg Intercultural and International Relations Award **Social Issues Dissertation Award *APA:Div 10: Society for the Psychology of Aesthetics, Creativity and the Arts **Berlyne Award **Arnheim Award **Farnsworth Award *APA:Div 11: *APA:Div 12: Society of Clinical Psychology **Theodore H. Blau Early Career Award for Outstanding Contribution to Professional Clinical Psychology **David Shakow Early Career Award **Distinguished Scientific Contribution Award **Florence Halpern Award for Distinguished Professional Contributions **Stanley Sue Award for Distinguished Contributions to Diversity in Clinical Psychology **Samuel M. Turner Clinical Research Award **Distinguished Student Research Award **Distinguished Student Practice Award *APA:Div 13: Society of Consulting Psychology **RHR International Award for Excellence in Consultation **RHR International Outstanding Doctoral Dissertation Award **Society of Consulting Psychology Service Award *APA:Div 14: Society for Industrial and Organizational Psychology **Distinguished Scientific Contributions Award **Distinguished Professional Contributions Award **Distinguished Service Contributions Award **Robert J. Wherry Award for the Best Paper at the I-O/OB Conference **M. Scott Myers Award for Applied Research in the Workplace **William A. Owens Scholarly Achievement Award **S. Rains Wallace Dissertation Research Award **John C. Flanagan Award for Outstanding Student **Distinguished Early Career Contribution Award **Sidney Fine Award *APA:Div 15: Division of Educational Psychology **E. L. Thorndike Award for Career Achievement in Educational Psychology (criteria) (awardees) **Richard E. Snow Early Career Award in Educational Psychology **Paul R. Pintrich Outstanding Dissertation Award *APA:Div 16: Division of School Psychology **Senior Scientist Award **Jack Bardon Distinguished Service Award **Lightner Witmer Award **Outstanding Dissertation Award *APA:Div 17: Society of Counseling Psychology **Leona Tyler Award **John Holland Award for Outstanding Achievement in Career or Personality Research **Fritz and Linn Kuder Early Career Scientist/Practitioner Award **John D. Black Award for Outstanding Achievement in the Practice of Counseling Psychology **Dorothy Booz Black Award for Outstanding Research in Counseling Health Psychology **Barbara A. Kirk Award for Outstanding Graduate Student Research **Donald E. Super Fellowship for the Support of Dissertation Research on Career Development **Senior Recognition Award *APA:Div 18: Division of Psychologists in Public Service **Student Award **Harold Hildreth Award **Distinguished Service **Distinguished Achievement **Early Career Award **Veteran's Affairs Section: ***Outstanding VA Psychologist Clinician, ***Outstanding VA Psychologist Director of Training, ***Outstanding VA Psychologist Researcher, ***Outstanding VA Psychologist Administrator, ***Outstanding Lifetime Career Contributions to the VA SECTION, ***Outstanding Early Career Contributions to the VA SECTION, ***Outstanding Contributions to the VA SECTION *APA:Div 19: Division of Military Psychology **Robert M. Yerkes Award **John C. Flanagan Lifetime Achievement Award **Charles S. Gersoni Military Psychology Award **Arthur W. Melton Early Achievement Award **Military Psychology Student Research Grant **Military Psychology Student Travel Award *APA:Div 20: Division of Adult Development and Aging **Distinguished Research Achievement Award **RRF M. Powell Lawton Career Achievement Award in Aplied Gerontology **The RRF/Division 20 Mentorship Award **Springer Early Career Achievement Award in Research on Adult Development and Aging **Division 20 Adult Development and Aging Teaching Award **Margret Baltes Dissertation Award **Retirement Research Foundation Student Awards for Completed Research and for Research Proposals *APA:Div 21: Division of Applied Experimental and Engineering Psychology **Franklin V. Taylor Award for Outstanding Contribution to the Field of Applied Experimental and Engineering Psychology **Earl A. Alluisi Award for Early Career Achievement **George E. Briggs Dissertation Award *APA:Div 22: Division of Rehabilitation Psychology **Early Career Research Award **Roger Barker Distinguished Research Contribution Award **Distinguished Service Award **Harold Yuker Award for Research Excellence **Leonard Diller Lecturer **Student Research Award *APA:Div 23: Society for Consumer Psychology **SCP-SHETH Dissertation Proposal Competition **SCP Fellow Nominations **SCP Early Career Award Nominations **SCP Distinguished Scientific Contribution Award Nominations *APA:Div 24: Division of Theoretical and Philosophical Psychology **Award for Distinguished Theoretical and Philosophical Contributions to Psychology **Theodore Sarbin Award **Sigmund Koch Award for Early Career Contribution to Psychology **Distinguished Service Award **Student Paper Award *APA:Div 25: Division of Behavioral Analysis **Outstanding Basic Research Award **Outstanding Applied Research Award **Don F. Hake Basic/Applied Research Award **Fred S. Keller Behavioral Education Award **B. F. Skinner New Researcher Award *APA:Div 26: Society for the History of Psychology **Lifetime Career Achievement Award **Early Career Award **Best Paper Published in History of Psychology **Best Student Paper Presented at the Annual Convention *APA:Div 27: Society for Community Research and Action: Division of Community Psychology **Distinguished Contribution to Theory and Research in Community Psychology **Distinguished Contribution to Practice in Community Psychology **Harry V. McNeill Award Honoring Innovation in Community Mental Health **Seymour B. Sarason Award for Community Research and Action **Dissertation on a Topic Relevant to Community Psychology **Emory L. Cowen Dissertation Award for the Promotion of Wellness **Excellence in Mentoring Ethnic Minority Community Psychologists *APA:Div 7: Division of Psychopharmacology and Substance Abuse **Brady-Schuster Award (sponsored by MED Associates) **Outstanding Dissertation Award (sponsored by Friends Research Institute) **Wyeth Young Psychopharmacologist Award *APA:Div 29: Division of Psychotherapy **Distinguished Psychologist Award **Jack D. Krasner Memorial Award **Donald K. Freedheim Student Development Award **Diversity Award **Mathilda B. Canter Education and Training Award *APA:Div 30: Society for Psychological Hypnosis **Distinguished Contributions to Scientific Hypnosis **Distinguished Contributions to Clinical Hypnosis **Early Career Achievement Award **Best Research Paper **Best Applied Paper **Nicholas Spanos Award for Best Student Paper *APA:Div 31: State, Provincial, and Territorial Psychological Association Affairs **Outstanding Psychologist Award **Outstanding Achievement by a State, Provincial or Territorial Psychological Association **Outstanding Achievement by a Psychological Association Staff Member *APA:Div 32: Division of Humanistic Psychology **Sidney M. Jourard Student Award Symposium **Charlotte and Karl Buhler Award **Rollo May Award **Abaraham H. Maslow Award **Carl Rogers Award *APA:Div 33: Division of Intellectual and Developmental Disabilities **Doll Award **Student Research Awards *APA:Div 34: *[[APA:Div 35: Society for the Psychology of Women **Hyde Graduate Student Research Grants **Annual Prize for Psychological Research on Women and Gender by Graduate or Undergraduate Students **Heritage Award **Carolyn Wood Sherif Award **Mary Roth Walsh Teaching the Psychology of Women Award **Sue Rosenberg Zalk Award for Distinguished Service to the Society for the Psychology of Women *APA:Div 36:: *[[APA:Div 37: Society for Child and Family Policy and Practice **Nicholas Hobbs Award **Distinguished Contribution to Child Advocacy Award **Student Research Award **Lifetime Advocacy Award *APA:Div 38: Division of Health Psychology **Graduate Student Awards **Career Service Award *APA:Div 39: Division of Psychoanalysis **Scientific Research Award **Scholarship Award **Leadership Award *APA:Div 40: Division of Clinical Neuropsychology **Early Career Award *APA:Div 41: American Psychology-Law Society **AP-LS Award for Outstanding Teaching and Mentoring in the Field of Psychology and Law **AP-LS Book Award **AP-LS Dissertation Award **Distinguished Contribution to Psychology and Law **Saleem Shah Award for Early Career Excellence in Psychology and Law *APA:Div 42: Division of Psychologists in Independent Practice **Distinguished Psychologist of the Year Award **Distinguished Public Service Award *APA:Div 43: Division of Family Psychology **Family Psychologist of the Year **Carolyn Attneave Diversity Award **Distinguished Service to Family Psychology Award **Distinguished Service Award **Distinguished Contribution to Family Psychology **Florence W. Kaslow Distinguished Contributions to International Family Psychology Award **Student Research Award *APA:Div 44: Society for the Psychological Study of Lesbian, Gay, and Bisexual Issues **Distinguished Contribution to Education and Training **Distinguished Professional Contribution **Distinguished Scientific Contribution **Distinguished Contribution to Ethnic Minority Issues **Distinguished Contribution by a Student **Distinguished Service Contribution **Certificate of Appreciation **Best Book in Lesbian, Gay, and/or Bisexual Psychology *APA:Div 45: Society for the Psychological Study of Ethnic Minority Issues **Lifetime Achievement Award **Emerging Professional Award **Charles and Shirley Thomas Award **Distinguished Career Contribution to Service Award **Distinguished Career Contribution to Research *APA:Div 46: Division of Media Psychology **Lifetime Contribution to Media Psychology **Distinguished Professional Contributions to Media Psychology **Distinguished Scientific Contributions to Media Psychology **Distinguished Student Dissertation/Research Award **Early Career Applied/Research Contributions to Media Psychology **Golden Psi Media Award for excellence in fictional portrayal of mental health professionals **News Media Recognition Award for excellence in reporting of psychological research and information *APA:Div 47: Division of Exercise and Sport Psychology **Dissertation Award **Distinguished Professional Award *APA:Div 48: Society for the Study of Peace, Conflict, and Violence: Peace Psychology Division **Morton Deutsch Conflict Resolution Award *APA:Div 49: Division of Group Psychology and Group Psychotherapy **Distinguished Group Psychologist Award **Dissertation Award *APA:Div 50: Division on Addictions **Distinguished Scientific Early Career Contributions **Distinguished Scientific Contributions **Distinguished Career Contributions to Education and Training **Distinguished Scientific Contributions to the Application of Psychology **Distinguished Scientific Contributions to Public Interest **Presidential Citation for Distinguished Service to Division 50 of the American Psychological Association **Outstanding Contributions to Advancing the Understanding of Addictions **Outstanding Student Poster Awards *APA:Div 51: Society for the Psychological Study of Men and Masculinity **Student of the Year **Practitioner of the Year **Researcher of the Year **Distinguished Professional Service *APA:Div 52: Division of International Psychology **Denmark-Reuder Award for Excellence in the International Psychology of Women **Distinguished International Psychology Award **Division of International Psychology Mentoring Award *APA:Div 53: Society of Clinical Child and Adolescent Psychology **Student Research Award *APA:Div 54: Society of Pediatric Psychology **Routh Student Research Grant **Student Research Award **Lee Salk Distinguished Service Award **Logan Wright Distinguished Service Award **Martin P. Levin Mentorship Award *APA:Div 55: American Society for the Advancement of Pharmacotherapy **Award for Distinguished Contribution to the Advancement of Pharmacotherapy at the National Level **Award for Distinguished Contribution to the Advancement of Pharmacotherapy at the State Level **Patrick H. DeLeon Prize for Outstanding Student Contribution to the Advancement of Pharmacotherapy External links *APA listing